NIAID will fund USAID to support HIV prevention research in cohort studies that will allow for the analysis over time of immune responses, pathogenesis, and viral evolution in acute and early HIV infection. In particular, to identify and validate biomarkers that better predict genital tract inflammation and increased risk of sexual HIV infection in order to advance the safest products into clinical trials.